zeldagazettefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Neo of ZW
Hello! I'm Neo (duh.) If you need to talk to me about something, feel free to leave a message. If you need help with coding, I'm always available! If you're curious as to how I made my signature, check out User:Neo of ZW/sig. If you make a page with your username in place of mine and then type into your sig box " ", you'll be able to make your own custom sig, too! Have fun! Your name color codes I really don't know much code unless it comes to basic programming on wikis. But I think that 00cc00 (ooccoo from Twilight Princess.) is green.--Ironknuckle1 20:34, October 26, 2009 (UTC) I just made a page with a bunch of color codes I found.--Ironknuckle1 20:46, October 26, 2009 (UTC) you should make it the same color as the main color of the title to the game such as purple for Majora's Mask or Blue for Ocarina of Time or Blaack for Twilight Princess.--Ironknuckle1 21:24, October 26, 2009 (UTC) for the majora's Mask you need to add under the minidungeons the minidungeon that is under the waterfall in Ikana valley that can only be accessed if you have 16 heart containers.--Ironknuckle1 21:29, October 26, 2009 (UTC) yeah i noticed it and isn't beneath the well from OOT or am I forgetting something from MM.--Ironknuckle1 21:34, October 26, 2009 (UTC) oh I forgot that--Ironknuckle1 22:12, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Gender quicklinks it really doesn't matter i mean if you look at the talk page where youre block is being disscussed then you can see their is more people against you then for you.--Ironknuckle1 23:28, October 26, 2009 (UTC) well i wish i could because if i dont do it zelda311 will. So it really doesn't matter its either now or whenever Zelda311 logs back on. So i guess im going to have to do it. I mean really until today I had completely forgotten about this place due to i finally got unblocked at ZP and have been trying to be careful their. You know not step on anyones toes.--Ironknuckle1 23:34, October 26, 2009 (UTC) sorry but you can still talk this out on Zeldadungeon or another zelda website.--Ironknuckle1 23:35, October 26, 2009 (UTC) :Alright, hop on ZD. We'll talk there.-Neo (T) ( ) (Home) 23:37, October 26, 2009 (UTC) While we're at it I'm really not clear on how I stole anything from another wiki. I didn't copy paste anything. As for the character template, I assumed it was ours since it's on here, as well. I wouldn't have added it, otherwise. In fact, I was actually about to make one when I saw it. In any case, I still plan on editing the correct way once this is over. Not vandalizing, but continuing with the caliber of work I've already done. But for future reference, can someone please explain to me what I did wrong in terms of "stealing material?"-Neo (T) ( ) (Home) 23:55, October 26, 2009 (UTC)